To Turn You On
by Heels On the Highway
Summary: After everything that went wrong, Megan would do anything to turn Kate on;
1. Chapter One

**A/N**: I do not own these characters. They are the property of ABC and all others responsible for the lovely _Body of Proof_.  
>Set after the S2 finale – inspired by Megan who was throwing the word "girlfriend" around as if it was candy (and it surely sounded like it to my hungry ears!)<br>& This is my first attempt at writing FF so feedback is definitely appreciated :)

* * *

><p>Almost a month had passed since Peter had shot the bio terrorist who had been responsible for the deaths of some hundred Philly citizens. Having missed being killed by a heartbeat, Kate Murphy had been sent off on an extensive sick leave by her superiors. The first week at her silent apartment was mostly spent in bed with the covers up and the lights down.<p>

In the second week Kate allowed herself to get used to the light again by turning on the television. However, after having randomly watched _Moulin Rouge_ one night and finding herself crying hysterically when the two lovers were denied a happily ever after, she soon switched to reading with all the lights on. Browsing through the pages of some rather romantic novels had been utterly enjoyable at first but pretty soon Kate became bored and slightly frustrated with the affectionate escapades of the characters – even though this time, all of the lovers did get their happy endings.

By the third week she had switched on her phone again and she even had taken the habit of bringing her laptop to bed with her. The list of unanswered get well emails was endless and it took Kate a good three hours to send all her friends and colleagues a polite thank you. The majority of the emails had been full of the same well-intended but still fairly meaningless expressions so she did not see any harm in sending the lot of them a standard note in return. She did take her time with the few exceptional emails that actually managed to cheer her up, such as the self-composed nerdy rap song that Ethan had presented her with or the glittering though touchingly personal e-card that Curtis had sent.

To her surprise there had been no email from her hard-headed medical examiner Megan Hunt, who had proven during Kate's stay in isolation that she actually did care about her boss, more than she had ever cared to show before. A soft smile appeared on Kate's face as her memories carried her back to the moment when Megan had grabbed her hand and told her she was not going anywhere because she could not afford to lose one of her girlfriends. _One of her girlfriends_. I think I would rather be her _one girlfriend_, Kate thought. Her smile turned into a grin upon the realization that she might just have a tiny little crush on her employee and she quickly shook her head with a smirk to make her latest discovery go away. For now.

* * *

><p>[R&amp;R!] - It will not take too long for new chapters to appear *promises*<p> 


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N**: I still do not own these characters. They are the property of ABC and all others responsible for the lovely _Body of Proof_.

* * *

><p>Before residing to her apartment for a few quiet weeks, Dr. Murphy had clearly instructed her colleagues not to try to come and visit her for she would only open the door for the pizza delivery guy. She needed some time alone and as for now the people at work reminded her too much of the recent trials she had been put through. It was more than the virus that had attacked her; there had been the losing and then regaining of her job as the chief medical examiner and right before that there was the painful breakup with Todd. The last thing she had needed right then were people and her working place had definitely been too crowded with a good dozen of those. Yet after four weeks in solitude Kate found herself turning on the radio whilst watching television just to hear some voices around her. The next email she was going to send was one to her bosses, saying she was all ready and able to get back to work.<p>

A few hours and emails later it was decided that Kate would come back to work on Monday. Merely the thought of returning to her office and having something other than sleeping and eating on her hands again, excited her beyond belief. Maybe – just maybe – Kate also could not wait to get back into the office building to have a (not so) innocent encounter with a certain redhead. And maybe that thought excited her even more. But then again, it had been four weeks since she had last seen Megan and none of them had tried to contact the other. Kate could feel the worry creeping up on her that Megan may not have missed her at all. _Did I miss her?_ Kate silently reprimanded herself for even letting that question pop up in her beautiful blonde head. The truth being that over the past few days the ever so stunning appearance of Dr. Hunt had been the only thing on her mind. Still, Kate could not help but wonder why she had not heard from her self-proclaimed girlfriend by now. _She is probably overwhelming Lacey with newfound love and shoe-shopping trips. Or she is spending some quality time with Aiden. Aiden._ Ever so often Kate deliberately chose to ignore that Megan was dating the rather handsome gardener. _So he is a triple million times cuter than Todd and he appears to be a whole lot sweeter too, but hey, so am I_. _And he certainly does not have this_, Kate grinned when she looked down at some ample aspects of her body. With that thought she hopped out of the couch, right into her closet to select the perfect outfit for her back-to-work day.

In no time her bed was barely visible under piles of those typical Kate-Murphy-tight-fit-dresses that within as many seconds as sighs she had all dismissed. The virus had left her with a lost appetite and Kate now noticed - much to her dismay - that she had lost quite a few pounds on the hips. _My hips can definitely use some pizza, and so can I_! Kate said to herself whilst walking through her apartment in nothing but a pair of lace boxers, looking for her phone. After having ordered a large pizza cretoise with extra olives, she dived back into her closet to find the right outfit to impress the woman that had been playing with her head for the last couple of days. Kate had just settled for a fine pair of deep purple trousers when her doorbell rang. She quickly grabbed a golden top with a shade of glitter from its hanger and hurried towards the door, the urge to bite in a warm crispy pizza crust taking hold of her. It was however not the smell of freshly baked Italian goodies that met her at the door; it was the sweet smell of orange blossom perfume accompanied by its rightful owner: Megan Hunt.

"I know I was supposed to bring pizza but after a whole week of working late, I hope you don't mind I opted for a hot shower instead" Megan said, only looking slightly guilty. Kate remained dumbfounded in the doorway, taking in the breathtaking image of her friend in a knee-length orange dress with matching stiletto's. _This is SO much better than pizza_. "Hello? You were not actually serious about not letting anyone in unless they brought food with them, were you?" Megan waved her hand in front of her boss' face to catch her attention. That brought Kate back to Earth and she was about to open her mouth to make a smart remark when she saw her favourite kind of guy appearing right behind Megan: the pizza delivery guy. "Hmmm, that smells delicious", Kate said directing the young guy dressed in the colours of the Italian flag. Now it was Megan's turn to stare in surprise at Kate's new visitor, who soon after he got his money and had mumbled a "ciao", caught the elevator downstairs to leave the two women alone with their pizza. "Since the food has been taking care of, I suppose you better come in Doctor Hunt."

* * *

><p>[R&amp;R!] - Thankyou for the reviews, sweet candy canes! Keep it coming (:<p> 


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N**: I still do not own these characters. They are the property of ABC and all others responsible for the lovely _Body of Proof_.

* * *

><p>"Aren't you looking a bit too chique for a private pizza dinner, Doctor Murphy?" Megan teased as she walked into Kate's spacious apartment. "Maybe I was hoping you'd come" Kate replied with an alluring grin. Megan turned around to face her boss, opening her mouth to say something but opting to let her lips curl into a smile instead.<p>

"Any chance I could steal away a slice of that?" Megan asked pointing towards the box of pizza Kate was still holding. "There's a bottle of red wine on the counter" Kate said as she ushered the pizza into Megan's hands, "plates are in the utter left cupboard and you can find some cutlery in the drawer underneath". Kate was already heading towards her bedroom when she heard Megan reply "I'd rather use my fingers", causing the blonde to swallow hard.

_What's the appropriate attire for a casual pizza night? _Kate found herself standing in front of her closet for the second time that evening, wondering what she could wear to amaze Megan. After a good five minutes of rummaging around her wardrobe, she settled for a dark blue jeans and a metallic blue tank top. Tight-fit of course. Kate quickly ran her hand through her blonde locks, took a deep breath and made way for the kitchen.

Megan had already helped herself with a glass of red wine, her fingers tapping impatiently on the pizza box. When she looked up she could see the elegant figure of her boss walking towards where she was sitting. "I don't think I've ever seen you wear jeans before", Megan said pouring Kate a glass of wine, waiting for her to release the pizza from its cardboard prison. "D'you think I was born in a designer dress?" Kate set herself across Megan, opening the box and waiting for her friend to take the first slice. "Oh! Weren't you? I know I was!" Megan answered with a straight face as she reached a steaming slice of pizza to her lips.

The two women ate quietly for a while until Kate broke the silence, "So, what brought you here?" Megan matter-of-factly eyed the pizza, before the look on her face turned more serious as she said "I was just wondering how the chief was doing" There was warmth in her eyes that did not escape Kate, who decided to push her friend a bit more, "And you came all the way up here to make sure I was doing all right?" Megan just smiled, "Hey, I'm a scientist; I like to see things for myself"

"And do you like what you see?" Kate could not help herself asking; it was as if Megan's sudden presence made her realize how lonely she had felt for the past few weeks. "You look a bit pale to be honest, some vitamin D wouldn't do you any harm", Megan answered pensively, "Did you even leave your apartment to catch a bit of sunshine?" The unsettling feeling of loneliness caused Kate's face to fall as she shook her head in response. Over the table Megan reached for Kate's chin, staring her right in the eye "Kate, you look lovely as always"

Kate gently clasped her fingers around Megan's wrist, releasing a soft "thank you". "What are your plans for tomorrow?" _Lying in bed thinking of how much I want to be with you_. "Can't say I have any" Kate heard herself answer instead. "Lacey made me agree to have an old-fashioned pick nick in the park", Megan said, subsequently adding "I'd love for you to join us". Kate could feel her heart jump. "You could use some sun", Megan tried convincing her friend, then adding shyly, "and I could use some company".

"That would be great" Kate tried to sound as confident and casual as possible even though she felt her entire body weaken with the thought of spending some time on the side with Megan. "If Lacey agrees to sharing you, of course" she added, deep down knowing the little girl would not mind her company at all. "I'm sure she won't, she adores you" Megan said. As she stood up to get rid of the empty pizza box, Kate replied with a genuine "likewise". Megan stared at her friend with a smile that could barely hide her excitement.

Kate picked up her glass of wine and gestured towards her burgundy coloured couch, where the two of them continued their conversation. Megan gave her boss a brief update on how things were going in the workplace. Nothing much had happened; Megan mentioned that there had been a slight increase of people dying from a heart attack, but that was probably due to the time of the season. "I'm not being missed at all then?" Kate inquired, trying to look hurt but her smile gave her away. "With Curtis' flawless capacity to converse with the relatives of the deceased? Not at all!" Megan replied, rolling her eyes just a little. "I'm sure he means well" Kate defended her colleague, "he's just better with the dead than with the living". Megan nodded at those words, musingly adding "Aren't we all?" causing Kate to look back at her with comprehension. She raised her glass: "Amen!"

As Megan was keenly recalling Ethan's latest endeavours to cheer up everyone on their floor, after the incident that had made such a lasting impact on them all, Kate absent-mindedly considered how much she had missed being around her team. _Why did I ask them not to visit me?_ "... so Curtis bursts into Peter's office, shouting for paper as Ethan had substituted all his white papers for pink ones. Perfumed!" Megan nearly spilled her wine laughing, bringing Curtis' face back to her mind. "I miss Curtis" Kate blurted out, "and Ethan, and Peter, I miss my team", Kate sighed, whilst Megan looked at her expectantly. "And you, I've missed you too" Kate added sensitively, addressing the green-brown eyes that were gazing at her. "We... I've missed you as well"

The silence that then fell upon them was not at all uncomfortable, but Kate sensed she better say something before things got awkward, "So, tomorrow, do I bring a salad or something?" Interrupted from her train of thoughts, Megan replied "If we can believe Lacey, she is going to take care of everything", raising her eyebrow as she remembered what her daughter had told her, "so it probably wouldn't do us any harm if you did prepare a salad as well" Megan added. "Got it" Kate nodded with a smile, "and maybe I can bring a blanket too?" "Deal" Megan said as she started to stand up, suppressing a yawn.

Kate lifted herself from the couch to walk Megan to the door. "It was really nice of you to drop by" she whispered warmly. "I wish I hadn't waited this long" Megan smiled back at her. "Well, you were simply following my orders, weren't you, Doctor Hunt?" Kate amiably touched Megan's shoulder as she planted a chaste kiss on her cheek. "And since when do I comply with your instructions, Doctor Murphy?" Megan teased, replicating Kate's gentle action. Kate simply laughed, pushing Megan out of her apartment "I see you tomorrow, Megan, don't forget the wine!" Megan looked over her shoulder, "as long as you don't forget the blanket!"

The blonde in the doorway playfully asked "And what about the cutlery, shall I take care of that as well?" Megan stopped walking for a second, turning around with a mischievous grin "Don't you remember? There won't be any cutlery; let's get those fingers working!" Kate could feel her cheeks turning red as she watched the redhead walk away with a confident sway of the hips. _Tease_.

* * *

><p>[R&amp;R!] - Thankyou again for the reviews sweet cookies! Lacey will make a brief entrance in the fourth chapter - because we all love the girl, don't we? (:<p> 


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N**: I still do not own these characters (if only I did!) They are the property of ABC and all others responsible for the lovely _Body of Proof_.

* * *

><p>Kate inhaled deeply when she closed the door of her apartment. Seems she had been holding her breath a little during Megan's surprise visit. She picked up the two wine glasses on her way to the kitchen, but she could not bear to wash off the red lipstick that Megan had left behind.<p>

Her heart started beating just a little bit faster when she thought about the picnic and how she was going to spend an entire afternoon with her favourite M.E., who also happened to have the cutest little daughter. It had been quite a while since she had last seen Lacey but Kate still considered her to be the best thing that came out of her troubling relationship with Todd.

Upon entering her bedroom, Kate came to realize that the content of her wardrobe was still spread all over her bed and she quickly put the dresses back where they belonged before ducking under the covers to drift off to sleep.

Sleeping however proved to be quite difficult to the blonde, who had one disconcerting dream after the other. Images of Todd, the isolation ward and even unsettling memories from her childhood were flashing through her mind. At 4am Kate dragged her drowsy body to the kitchen to get a glass of water, hoping the cold liquid would calm her down just a little.

She smiled to herself when she noticed the wine glass standing on the counter, her fingers tracing the red stain Megan had left on its surface. _Tomorrow can't come quickly enough_. With the image of Megan on her mind Kate found it was much easier to fall into a deep sleep, filled with sweet sweet dreams.

It was nearly 11am when Kate woke up again, angry with herself for not having set the alarm. She swiftly rushed into the shower, before she started to prepare a yummie salad to bring along to the picnic. With no time left to go to the store, she had to help herself with whatever was left in her fridge. Luckily there was some lettuce stacked away, which would make a lovely combination with the small pieces of bacon and apple she was now cutting. After having added some honey to the mixture, Kate proudly looked at her cooking 101 skills, nodding her head in approval.

Licking a lost drop of honey off her fingers, Kate moved towards her bedroom, determined not to make a fuss about the right outfit this time. She opted for a pair of mint green coloured jeans and a light grey jacket. Deciding to go for casual with a twist, she threw on a black and white Roxy Music tshirt, briefly wondering what kind of music Megan would be into.

She reached to the bottom of her wardrobe for a checkered black and plaid that would have to function as their picnic blanket. _Didn't I have a smaller blanky to match this one? It's so nice to cuddle up under a blanket_. Within seconds Kate felt her cheeks flush to the thought of cuddling up with Megan. _She doesn't really look like the cuddly type though, does she?_.

Her cuddly Megan thoughts were interrupted by her phone ringing as a picture of Lacey appeared on its screen. _They're early_. Kate shot up as if she was struck by lightning, stuffing the two blankets into a big black handbag, together with a pair of black flats – in case her black high heeled sandals would cause her too much distress.

Quickly releasing her salad from the fridge, Kate grabbed her bag and keys as she almost ran out of her apartment in search of Megan's dark SUV. "Over here!" Lacey almost bounced out of the car calling Kate in excitement. "Hi Lacey!" Kate flashed Lacey a happy smile that was immediately rewarded with a hug from the tiny brunette.

"Why don't you sit next to my mom?" Lacey had already hopped into the backseat, allowing Kate to slide into the car right next to Megan. "Hi chief!" Megan addressed her behind dark sunglasses, her fingers gently touching Kate's knee for the slightest of seconds. "Hi Megan!" Kate responded dryly, while the corners of her pretty mouth rose once more. _Oh yes. This was going to be fun._

* * *

><p>[R&amp;R!]<p> 


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N**: I still do not own these characters. They are the property of ABC and all others responsible for the lovely _Body of Proof_.

* * *

><p>"I brought a blanket" Kate blurted out, her nerves getting the better of her. Megan replied with a plain "good girl", her eyes focused on the road ahead of her. "You do realize we're going to the park, don't you?" Megan kept staring ahead when she asked this, not noticing the frown that appeared on her passenger's face.<p>

"Sure, why?" Kate looked at Megan in expectation. "Your shoes!" Megan released one hand from the steering wheel to point at Kate's black high heel sandals, "And maybe such a light colour of pants wasn't a wise decision either?" Megan now looked directly at Kate, so that the blonde could see her forthcoming expression, hoping that she would not be too offended by her remark. "I've had my share of picnics, I'm sure I can handle one more, Megan" Kate replied while staring at the houses they were passing, careful not to show Megan that she had actually put her off balance with her remarks. "Very well" followed Megan's soft response.

At work Kate had realized quite quickly that she liked the feeling of being in charge. She excelled at giving orders and ever since she held the position of the chief medical examiner, no one had really tried to compromise her superior position. Until Megan. _Of course_. Kate hated to have to admit it but with just one glance Megan could make her feel so small, even in her own office. From the beginning it had been perceptible to Kate that the former neurosurgeon liked a challenge and it seemed as if with her, Megan had finally found a suitable competitor.

Now that they were outside their work environment, Kate felt her confidence border on the edge of vulnerability and panic started to take hold of her. And even though minutes ago she had felt on top of the world, she now began wondering whether it had really been a good idea to agree to this trip. _What are you doing to me, Megan?_

"Oh I love this song!" Before she realized what was happening, Kate was being softly bumped to the side by an overly enthusiastic Lacey, reaching for the radio, trying to turn up the volume. Megan looked at her daughter from above her sunglasses, all set to initiate a lecture on hearing damage when she was interrupted by her blonde companion singing along to Madonna's _Open Your Heart_.

"I see you on the street and you walk on by, you make me wanna hang my head down and cry" It didn't take long for Lacey to join Kate, expressing the words in an exaggeratedly dramatic voice "If you gave me half a chance you'd see my desire burning inside of me" Megan shook her head at first, but by the time Madonna hit the chorus, the car was nearly quaking with the sound of three women warbling "Open your heart to me, baby, I hold the lock and you hold the key! Open your heart to me, darling, I'll give you love if you, you turn the key!"

During their little singing moment, Kate directed subtle glances towards Megan, finding an actual truth in the lyrics of the silly pop smash. _One is such a lonely number_. However, the sight of Megan letting go was so adorable that Kate could not help but smile, bit by bit regaining her confidence.

In the car mirror Megan could see that her daughter was beaming with happiness and she quietly congratulated herself for inviting Kate to their trip. She also thoroughly enjoyed seeing a smile on her boss' face, the image of a shattered Kate still fresh in her memory. When she felt her phone softly ringing in her lap, out of the corner of her eye noting that it was Aiden, she did not pick it up.

When they reached the park Lacey frantically jumped out of the car, looking out for the perfect spot to lay down their blanket. She grabbed their stuff from the car and ran towards a bright piece of grass close to the water, surrounded by cherry blossom trees. "She surely knows what she wants" Kate said in an amused tone to Megan, who responded with a wink "Well, she's her mother's daughter!"

The two women were slowly walking towards Lacey who was already taking off her sweater as the sun shone on her quite brightly. "Hey! Don't forget your sunscreen!" Megan called to her daughter, looking for a little flask inside her handbag. "It's okay mom, I don't burn that easily. I got that from dad, don't worry!" Lacey looked at her mother with her brown doe eyes, hoping she would let it go for she had wanted to leave the day looking a bit more tanned than when she had arrived here. "The sunscreen won't be blocking your ability to tan, Lacey, it will simply protect you from the sun" Kate jumped in to help Megan. "I'll put it on if you'll put it on" Lacey stared at Kate in triumph, for the blonde made no effort accepting the flask of sunscreen Megan was offering her. Megan was already rubbing the sunscreen on her own arms, looking expectantly at Kate and Lacey. "Come on, I went first, now you two!" Megan once again lowered her sunglasses to study their faces. "But mom! You're as white as snow! We don't need this as much as you do!" Lacey exclaimed, putting her arm around Kate's waist, trying to team up with Kate against her mother. For a second Kate was torn between the doe eyes of the young girl and the death glare of her mother, hurriedly giving in to the latter, taking the flask from Megan whose eyes softened at the gesture.

"Here, let me help you" Megan caught Kate by surprise as she ran her fingers up and down Kate's arms, making sure her skin absorbed the cold fluid. "Hey! I'm a big girl" Kate pouted at Megan, but she did not make any attempt to push the redhead away from her. She allowed her eyes to close for the briefest of a second, concentrating on the feeling of Megan's fingers roaming over arms, rubbing a bit harder than necessary. Kate could feel Megan's nails digging into her skin just a little, causing goosebumps to flutter all over. She quickly opened her eyes, hoping Megan had not noticed her reaction to her touch. _She feels so good_.

After Megan had made sure that Lacey was protected from the sun as well, the three of them sat down on Kate's checkered blanket. "Can we eat now?" Lacey asked, drawing her basket full of food closer. She carefully unpacked three bowls of cold potatoes spiced with a bit of onion and basil and three glasses that she filled with fresh mint flavoured ice tea.

Kate reached for her salad, which was soon covering Lacey's potatoes with green vegetables, apple and bacon. "That looks yummie!" Lacey looked at her mother and Kate, waiting for a sign to start eating. As Megan reached inside the basket to hand over the cutlery, Kate teasingly leaned over her shoulder "I thought you didn't use those?" Megan playfully pushed Kate away, using a white plastic fork anyway to dive into her salad.

While they were eating, Kate was listening attentively to Lacey recalling stories from school and riding school, every once and a while interjecting an anecdote of her own. Megan on the other hand chose to remain quiet and simply enjoy the two women in front of her having a lovely time. When Kate would talk, Megan would find herself drawn to her lips, barely hearing the words that came out of them as she was distracted by the pleasure she got from observing Kate's beauty.

As Lacey was working her way through the ice tea, Megan decided it was time for her and Kate to open a bottle of wine. Kate held a firm grip on her glass while Megan was providing her with a drink, softly brushing her hand against Kate's fingers, causing the goosebumps to make a steady return.

Kate reached over to put their things back into the basket so they would have enough room to lie down on the blanket, letting the sun project its warmth upon them. Somehow she had assumed that Lacey would put herself in between her and Megan, but she chose Megan's left side, leaving Kate no choice but to settle for Megan's right.

Although the blanket was spacious, it surely did not leave them much room to move and while trying to find a comfortable position, Kate felt her arm brushing against Megan's. Her body released a great dozen of butterflies, making her feel slightly dizzy. Kate's initial reaction was to shift her arm to her stomach, but whilst doing so she felt Megan's hand gently putting her arm back against hers. _Dearie me_.

The three of them continued their chatter for a while until a change appeared in Megan's breathing pattern, signaling Kate that she had fallen asleep. She turned over to grab a book from her bag and saw Lacey imitate her action. With every page she turned, Kate rewarded herself with a subtle glance at Megan, who had the most serene expression on her face. _She's divine_.

"Kate!" Lacey was whispering her name, smoothly leaning over Megan's sleeping figure, "I can see some of my friends over there" the teenager pointed towards a group of girls sunbathing on her right side, "Would you mind terribly if I joined them for a while? I would ask mom but I don't really dare to stir her when she's sleeping" Lacey looked sheepishly at Kate. She smiled at the petite brunette "Go ahead, but don't leave with them without telling us first, okay?" "Sure thing!" Lacey jumped up and ran towards her friends, leaving Kate alone with Megan.

With Lacey gone, Kate felt her inhibitions disappear to stare at the beautiful redhead who was lying right beside her. She even got the courage to let her left hand rest on Megan's arm, softly caressing the M.E.'s right hand.

When Kate felt Megan closing her hand around hers as her breathing became more regular, Kate hastily closed her eyes pretending to be asleep. She could sense Megan looking at her, their hands still locked together. Next thing she knew, she felt Megan lower her head onto her chest, cautiously not trying to stir her, nuzzling her head in Kate's blonde locks. Within minutes, they were both sound asleep.

* * *

><p>[R&amp;R!] - the picnic does not end here of course, there is more to come!<p> 


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N**: I still do not own these characters. They are the property of ABC and all others responsible for the lovely _Body of Proof_.

* * *

><p>Kate slowly opened her eyes to the fading sunlight. <em>How long have we been sleepin<em>g_? _She shivered slightly as the evening cold hit her. On impulse Kate shifted a bit to the left, wrapping a dozing redhead in a warm embrace until she fully realized what she was doing. _I am holding Megan_. Kate could feel her heart pounding heavily in her chest, hoping dearly that her heartbeat would not wake Megan.

She barely dared to look at Megan and when she did so at last, Kate felt as if she was hanging on a heart attack as two pretty green eyes were staring right back at her. "This is cosy" Megan said with a smile, leaning into Kate's embrace.

For a moment Kate felt so scared she was actually contemplating running away, but that meant shoving Megan to the side and there was no way she was going to push her out of her own arms. _What is she doing? What are we doing? What am I doing? _Thoughts crawling through her head but Kate could not resist planting a soft kiss on the top of Megan's red manes.

She could feel Megan smile into her chest, her heartbeat rising once again as the redhead brought her hand up to softly trace her neck line. "It's okay" Megan whispered.

_Is it?_ Kate realized the fear was probably flashing through her eyes as she could not stop staring at the beautiful woman laying so close to her. She tightened her grip on Megan, flashing her friend a shy smile. _This is not your typical crush, Kate, this is so much more_.

"Where is Lacey?" Megan frowned, looking around for the daughter she had almost forgotten was there. "She went to see some of her friends over there" Kate motioned her head to the side, pulling herself up on her elbows. "Oh" Megan lowered her body again, until she was almost on top of Kate, pulling her boss into a short bona fide hug. "Thank you" Megan said, allowing her lips to brush ever so softly over Kate's cheek, before standing up to scan her surroundings for Lacey.

_What was that for?_ Kate tried pulling herself to her feet but her legs were not exactly working with her, her knees still trembling from the sensations that had shot through her body when it had come in contact with Megan's lips. Instead Kate looked up at the small but ever so determined figure standing in front of her, allowing her mind to process the feelings that were racing through her like fire. _She's not seriously flirting with me is she?_

Kate absent-mindedly grabbed her jacket as she rose to her feet, positioning herself close enough behind her friend to make out the goosebumps on Megan's bare arms. Rather than putting on the jacket herself, Kate draped the soft fabric over her friends' shoulders, letting her hands linger on Megan's arms for a while.

"Never really took your for the caring type" Megan turned towards her with a wink. "You have yet a lot to learn about me then" Kate replied with that typical Murphy smirk. "I'd be happy to" Megan smiled, as she was waving towards Lacey, motioning her to come back. "That is if you'll let me" the redhead added, while spinning herself around until she was in Kate's arms again.

Kate let the subtle pink blush that was rapidly covering her cheeks answer for her, before working up the courage to plant a feather light kiss on Megan's cute little nose. In return Megan brushed her hands over Kate's hips, delicately squeezing the small of her back. _Is this even real?_

"Is there some cake left? I am so hungry" Lacey came running towards them, her eyes centering the picnic basket rather than her mother's proximity to Kate. "Why don't I treat you guys to some cake? There's a diner nearby", Kate offered, "they serve the most delicious milkshakes". Lacey directed a hopeful glance towards her mother, who did not even need convincing, "we're in!"

"Yay!" Lacey started frolicking towards the car, leaving her mother and Kate to wonder where the little girl found the energy to always be so enthusiastic about it all. As they followed the teenager in a more moderate pace, Kate felt Megan reaching for her hand. The load of butterflies taking over her, made Kate want to frolic along with Lacey. _I am seventeen again_.

* * *

><p>[R&amp;R!]<p> 


	7. Chapter Seven

**A/N**: I still do not own these characters. They are the property of ABC and all others responsible for the lovely _Body of Proof_.

* * *

><p>All the tables in front of the diner were taken so Kate and Megan followed an enthusiastic Lacey inside, where they found a quiet spot somewhere in the back. The little brunette insisted on sitting in the one white plastic chair, leaving her mother and Kate no choice but to take place next to each other on the soft red bench, against the red and white checkered wall.<p>

Kate had let go of Megan's hand by the time they had left the park, not wanting Lacey to pick up on the sudden twist in their friendship just yet. _What are we doing anyway?_ The butterflies that had settled comfortably in Kate's tummy earlier that day seemed to have made way for her head now, as in the company of Megan, the blonde felt she was unable to think straight.

Inside the diner, sitting that close to Megan, Kate decided for the moment to let her feelings rather than her butterfly-clouded mind lead the way. Encouraged by the comfortable air that surrounded them, Kate let her hand softly brush against Megan's again. This caused Megan to turn her head towards the blonde, softly smiling at her friend, her greenbrown eyes sparkling when she saw the happiness and confidence radiating from Kate.

Megan passed Kate the menu before bringing her hands underneath the table again, letting her right hand rest on Kate's left hand before carefully intertwining their fingers. Briefly ignoring the world spinning around them, Kate locked her blue eyes with Megan's until their (not so) subtle eye sex was interrupted by the little girl in front of them.

"I can't decide between the cherry pie and the chocolate milkshake" Lacey frowned, considering her options out loud. After a small sigh the girl shot her most adorable and hopeful glance at her mother: "Can I have both?" Megan looked back at her daughter, raising an eyebrow, already opening her mouth to tell the girl to choose, when Kate beat her to it with a response: "Sounds good, Lace! I think I'm having those two as well, with extra cream and a cherry on top!"

Kate returned the menu to Megan, an accomplished smile gracing the blonde's face. Once again the redhead turned towards Kate, this time narrowing her eyes a little: "Milkshake _and_ pie?" Kate shrugged her shoulders: "I haven't been here in ages", looking back at Megan before rolling her eyes and grinning sheepishly, "and I might have a sweet tooth.." Megan could not hide the smile that curled her lips.

"Mum, please?" Encouraged by her mother's blissful expression, Lacey tried again. "Ok. Just this once. But you know too much sugar is not good for you!" Megan gave in, softly smiling to herself again when she observed that her daughter had taken to imitate Kate's eye roll perfectly. "Yes mum, I know!"

"What are you going to order, Megan?" Kate looked at her friend who had just started studying the menu intensively. Megan's eyes stopped at the back of the menu, surprise apparent on the redhead's face "Oh look! They have Danish pecan pie!" Megan looked up with another happy smile. Kate could not help but smile back at Megan's sudden enthusiasm where the pecan pie was concerned. _Could she get any more adorable?_

Minutes later the three of them were letting their soft moans praise the pie in front of them. "This is SO good!" Lacey declared with a mouth filled with cherry pie. Kate simply nodded, too busy devouring her own piece but Megan could not help but reprimand her daughter, no matter how good the pie tasted. "Lacey darling, don't speak with your mouth full!"

Lacey nodded in agreement but when Megan averted her eyes to take another bite of her pecan pie, the little brunette made a face, causing Kate to quietly laugh in amusement. The blonde loved watching mother and daughter interact like they did. _They are both so sweet and beautiful_. Not wanting to seem too distracted Kate settled down into the conversation again, instinctively letting her hand rest on Megan's knee.

Feeling more content sipping milkshake and eating pie with Megan and Lacey, than she had laying in her bed by herself for the past few weeks, Kate allowed herself to look at the woman who had managed to brighten up her mood right when she needed it, her eyes glowing with affection.

Whilst calmly admiring how gorgeous Megan's features were, Kate let her fingers roam from the redhead's knee to her hip. However, her hand did not get the chance to travel very far, as the sudden movement of Kate's fingers had taken Megan by surprise when she was about to swallow a piece of pie.

Having Kate caress her leg like that caused the redhead to almost choke in a pecan nut. Kate looked at Megan in alarm, for the redhead had started coughing, tears rolling from her eyes along the process. Patting Megan's back, Kate asked if she was all right, feeling somewhat relieved when Megan managed to answer positively.

Megan's face was still flustered, as much from her encounter with Kate's hand as from her encounter with the pecan nut. "Here, have some milkshake, that might help," Kate suggested, shoving her milkshake into Megan's direction. As she watched Megan's lips lock around the straw, Kate noticed that her own breathing had slowed down.

Not one to let an opportunity go to waste, Kate swiftly took the straw out of Lacey's milkshake – the girl had downed the last drops minutes ago – and placed it in her own, alongside the straw Megan was sucking on. The two women finished the milkshake together, all the while seductively staring at each other. _We really are seventeen_.

With their tummies full of pie and milkshake, the three of them were all satisfied to head back home. Megan insisted on driving Kate back to her apartment. By the time they got there, Lacey had somehow fallen asleep in the backseat, so Megan allowed herself the liberty to walk Kate to her door.

Both Kate and Megan were looking at the ground, wanting to say so much but not finding the right words to do so. Kate realized she was starting to feel frightened by the intensity of her feelings for Megan and she did not want to mess up whatever it was that they were having.

They reached the door to Kate's apartment in silence. Balancing on the back of her designer sneakers, her hands nervously tucked away in the back pockets of her jeans, Megan finally looked up at Kate. Trying to catch a glimpse of the blonde's eyes, hoping to read in those blues what she were to do next.

Instead of locking her eyes with Megan's or trying to put together a coherent sentence, Kate simply closed the distance between them and place her head on Megan's shoulder. The redhead released her hands from her jeans and wrapped her arms around Kate, turning her head a little to place a light kiss on the blonde's head.

"We're going to be okay, you know" Megan heard herself say, in a voice that sounded shakier than she had anticipated. Maybe it was not the time to reflect on it, but the thoughts of both women were transferred to a few weeks earlier, when Megan had held Kate's hand in the hospital. Back then the two had been too anxious to talk as well, both fearing that every word they uttered could be the last of their conversation.

It had been there and then that they had recognized the nature of the feelings they had for one another and that they were not ready to let the other one go just yet – not with so many things left unsaid. And right now, after having spent a wonderful day together, they had the chance to say everything they had wanted to say back then in the hospital but they just stood here in silence.

Megan placed another feather light kiss on Kate's head before the blonde moved away from Megan's shoulder, now looking her straight in the eyes. Fear apparent in the blue of her eyes, Kate whispered back "you really think so?" In the bright green of Megan's eyes Kate could detect a sense of hope and honesty, emotions that were slowly but surely transferring to her own eyes, pushing away the fear.

"We are. We're going to be okay" Megan repeated, now sounding more convinced than the first time, nodding her head, a smile gracing her features. Kate imitated her actions, smiling from the heart. Megan bit her lip, determined to tease the last downbeat memories away with a hint of seduction. "So.. Are you gonna kiss me, or what?"

Megan closed her eyes as she felt Kate's hands lightly resting on her hips, while strands of blonde caressed her face as Kate brought her face closer. The view of Megan standing there with her eyes closed, waiting to be kissed made Kate's heart swell. She let her lips brush Megan's ever so softly, cautiously tasting the sweetness there, before gently sucking in her bottom lip.

At the tender contact Megan's eyes fluttered open again. She brought her hands up to Kate's face, caressing her cheek before leaning in for another kiss. Kate dared to let her tongue follow the outline of Megan's lips before asking silent permission to spread her lips and allow her in. A sweet moan escaped the both of them when their tongues finally met.

Remembering there was still a sleeping Lacey in the car, Megan broke the kiss, ending with a few cute pecks on Kate's lips and nose. "Do I see you tomorrow?" Megan whispered, her arms still wrapped around Kate, "I have to take Lacey to her horse riding practice in the afternoon, but Todd is picking her up, she's spending the rest of the week with him, so we have the entire evening to ourselves."

"Found your speech back?" Kate smiled, kissing the redhead again before saying what Megan wanted to hear: "How about you stop by at my apartment when you've dropped Lacey off? I can cook us something" "I'd like that" Megan contently leaned into the embrace once more.

"I gotta go now, Lacey is still downstairs" Megan steadied herself. "I had a great time today" Kate responded, "thank Lacey for me, will you?" "Will do" Megan smiled, biting her lip again before making her way to the elevator. "See you tomorrow, Kate!"

"See you tomorrow, Megan!" Kate felt her head and heart lighten up when the redhead turned around once more, blowing her a kiss before disappearing around the corner.

* * *

><p><strong>[R&amp;R!]<strong> - It took me a while to update but I'm back on it (:


	8. Chapter Eight

**A/N**: I still do not own these characters. They are the property of ABC and all others responsible for the lovely _Body of Proof_.

* * *

><p>The next Sunday morning, Kate Murphy woke up with the sweetest smile gracing her still slightly sleepy face. Her hand involuntarily reached up to her lips as she replayed the kiss from last night in her head. <em>Megan<em>. The mere thought of the redhead made Kate all warm and fuzzy inside, the soft grin never leaving her fine features. She rolled over in her sheets once again before pushing them away to reveal herself to the sunlight shining through her bedroom curtains. She was ready for whatever today was having in store for her. _Including Megan_.

She swiftly slipped into on an old pair of ripped jeans and a plain white shirt. In the back of her closet lay a colourful scarf that she carefully intertwined with her beautiful blonde hair, making sure her face was not going to be bothered by loose strands of hair during her least favourite but oh-so-necessary Sunday activity: cleaning. She paused in front of the mirror, rolling up her sleeves a little, posing like _Rosie the Riveter_ on the _We Can Do It!_ poster before making way to her living area where she dived into her record collection.

Swaying her hips to some rock and roll tunes, it took Kate less than three hours to turn her place into a spotless haven. She was not ready to admit it yet but she had taken great pleasure in tidying up, sensing that all the negative feelings that had taken a hold of her during her illness had fled out of the door with the dust she had just done away with.

Humming with satisfaction, Kate made way for the shower, dropping her clothes on the pristine floor along the way. If the clearing out of her apartment had been soothing, the warm water coming from the shower was the finishing touch. The blonde could feel her body revive with every hot drop that touched her skin and she left her bathroom feeling more relaxed than she had in the past weeks.

The only thing that was missing was a certain redhead to share her happiness with. _Hold your horses for a few more hours, Kate. _She was determined to impress Megan, not only with her immaculate apartment but also with her cooking skills – one of her hidden talents. Kate didn't bother getting dressed, leaning into the fridge in nothing but a beige silk bathrobe.

As many hours as dishes later, Kate was standing in her kitchen with an accomplished look gracing her face. _Megan better be hungry_. She briefly contemplated lighting some candles to accompany their dinner but then again, Megan did not really seem like the romantic type and well, neither was she. Her thoughts were interrupted by a call from Megan, telling her she was going to be there within half an hour.

Kate could feel her heart skip a beat and with the butterflies, the nerves kicked in as well. She hurried towards her bedroom, where she switched her robe for a gorgeous dark purple dress – tight fit, of course - that she had already laid out on her bed, when her mind was not yet clouded with sugarsweet butterflies.

Finding herself in front of the mirror again, she had to admit that she did not exactly ooze the same poise she had displayed earlier that day. Surely she had set her mind on looking all confident and sexy for dinner with Megan, but reality was that she was feeling rather vulnerable, frightened even.

When the bell rang, she could barely make it to the door, the sight of her guest instantaneously making her weak in the knees. Megan had settled for a dress as well, a light shade of orange, strapless and quite a lot shorter than Kate's, revealing enough leg for the blonde to almost lose it right there and then.

"Like it?" Megan teased as she entered the apartment. Feeling caught in the act, Kate starting blushing, unable to reply nor take her gaze away from the dazzling woman. Megan moved towards Kate, letting her body almost touch the blonde, who by now was completely at loss for words. "I take that as a yes", Megan slowly said - with the most seductive voice Kate had ever heard - tilting her head to the side, biting her lip just a little. Her bright green eyes never leaving Kate as she added, "you look pretty stunning yourself!"

Partly expecting Megan to kiss her, partly trying to desperately break loose from the Megan spell she was currently under, Kate allowed her eyes to close for a moment until she heard Megan's heels click on the floor. Taking a deep breath, Kate steadied herself before following the redhead into her spacious kitchen.

"I don't know what you're cooking, but it smells amazing in here!" Megan exclaimed in wonder, resting against the kitchen stand. "I hope you like fish," Kate replied, "I tried this long forgotten French recipe!" "Sounds great" Megan answered, seduction still apparent on her face, "and I'm always in the mood for fish".

Kate quickly turned around so that Megan would not have to see how her cheeks had gotten all red again, pretending to look for a bottle of wine. "I'm already on it," Megan said from behind her, holding a bottle of white wine in her hands. Shaking her head a little, Kate smirked, "I should have known better" before reaching for two wine glasses.

Sipping from her wine, Megan attempted at a casual conversation, "Lacey told me to thank you for yesterday". Kate smiled, "I had a really great time too. We're the ones who should be thanking Lacey!" Megan let her eyes rest on Kate once more before playing the innocent, "Oh really? Why is that?"

Kate decided it was about time she took the upper hand; she closed the distance between herself and Megan, narrowing her eyes a little while asking: "Are you always such a flirt, Doctor Hunt?" Slightly taken aback, but recovering ever so quickly, Megan daringly smiled back at her, instinctively licking her lips before they locked with Kate's plump pout.

The kiss left both women standing rather unsteady in their heels and Kate felt she had to pull back a little before things got too intense. She let her hand linger on Megan's hips, placing a sweet little kiss on the redhead's nose as she softly stated, "you are so beautiful, Megan".

This time it was Megan's turn to blush although she hid it well by raising her glass to her lips, swallowing a great gulp of white wine before walking into Kate's living area. "You really do have a nice place here," Megan remarked, admiration evident in her voice. "Thanks!", Kate's voice came from the kitchen, "It's quiet, it's mine and it's perfect to unwind after a long day", adding rather hesitantly, "you know how hectic things can get at work!"

Standing in front of the large windows overlooking the city, Megan nodded, knowing perfectly well what the blonde was saying. She suddenly remembered that Kate was coming back to the office on Monday. Still facing the window, Megan gently inquired: "Ready for tomorrow?"

A soft voice murmured close to her ear "definitely", while two arms encircled her waist from behind. Megan comfortably leaned into the embrace and the two women stood there for a while in all serenity, admiring the city view until Kate's oven signaled that dinner was ready.

"Hmmm, this is so good", Megan declared a few minutes later. "Who would have guessed you were such a good cook?" she added humorously, looking Kate lovingly in the eyes. "Well, it's only one of my many talents you have yet to learn more about", Kate shot right back at her with a naughty grin.

They continued their lighthearted conversation throughout dinner, stealing affectionate glances from one another while working through Kate's food masterpiece. "Leave some room for dessert," Kate warned Megan, who was all too keen to devour just about everything that was presented in front of her. _Including her blonde boss_.

"I thought I was taking care of dessert?" Megan mused, leaning over the table to silently ask Kate for a kiss. The blonde was more than distracted by the view Megan's dress permitted in this position. When Megan's teeth left a subtle imprint in Kate's lower lip, making the redhead's intentions perfectly clear, Kate decided it was time to talk a bit more seriously.

"Megan..", Kate stood up from the table and walked towards Megan, whose face was channeling confusion. She knelt down beside her chair and continued, "I'm not quite sure what we have here, but.. I think we could actually be something," Kate looked up in the hopes of reading Megan's emotions, "I'm not trying to put any pressure on you, but I would like to take things slowly and see where we might end up. I don't want to rush into things with you..", taking a hold of Megan's hand, ".. you already mean so much to me, and I don't even know you that well yet.."

By now, Kate's voice had broken down, and she silently cursed herself for letting her emotions carry her away like this. Megan responded by softly letting her other hand caress Kate's cheek, encouraging her to carry on with her little speech. ".. I'm falling for you, Megan", was all Kate could get out without bursting into tears. She did not even dare to lock eyes with Megan, afraid that she had come on too strong but she needed not to have worried.

"I feel the same way," uttering these five words in a considerably cracked voice, Megan sounded nearly as emotional as the blonde. Unsure of what to do next, Kate plainly let her head rest in Megan's lap, allowing the redhead to stroke her hair, still not letting go of her other hand. "Look at us," Megan broke the silence, "starting our relationship in tears!" _Did she just say relationship?_

Kate rose to her feet, urging Megan to stand up as well, the blonde's voice still shaky: "You sure you want to do this with me?" Megan looked at her with so much love that Kate could no longer hold the tears that were stinging behind her eyes. The little drops that had begun travelling down her cheeks were tenderly put to a halt by Megan's thumbs, accompanied by a resolute "Yes, I am sure. I want no one else but you, Kate.."

Megan pulled Kate in for a solid hug before sealing her statement with the sweetest of kisses, all at once making the blonde's final insecurities disappear.

* * *

><p><strong>[R&amp;R!]<strong> - That _was_ cheesy.


	9. Chapter Nine

**A/N**: I do not own these characters. They are the property of ABC and all others responsible for the lovely _Body of Proof_. This is the final chapter of the story. It is a sugarsweet ending _because that is what they deserve_. I do hope you have read it with pleasure! _KEGAN 3 _Thank you for all the reviews along the way!

* * *

><p>The vinyl record moved swiftly underneath the needle that was careful enough not to leave a mark on its surface. The suave vocals blended in with the gloom coming down from the city lights that had shyly made their way into Kate's apartment. They had pushed the table aside to make room for their hips to sway. Kate had taken her heels off so that the two of them were at eyelevel, although the blonde barely dared to stare into the pretty greenness right in front of her. It had been ages since someone had dared her to dance. However, right here, right now, with her body safely pressed into Megan, Kate could not quite believe how she had managed to live through all these years without the little redhead by her side.<p>

Without looking directly at her, Kate could still sense the smile radiating from Megan's features. The blonde allowed to let her eyes close, leaning into the strands of beautiful red hair that were covering Megan's fine shoulders; she inhaled deeply, getting lost in that sweet perfume that was solely Dr. Megan Hunt.

They had not said a word since their sweet confessions, but none of them had felt the need to; they had just let their bodies sway to the rhythm and let their movements do the talking for them. With Kate resting onto her shoulder, Megan softly pressed her lips against the blonde's forehead, her fingers trailing the outline of her strong jaw. "You are so beautiful," Megan tenderly whispered. "And so yours", Kate responded warmly, lifting her head a little so she could face the woman she was meant to be with.

Kate was not sure if her head was spinning from the up and close dancing or from the red lips that had soon found hers, but she had to steady herself on Megan in order to keep her balance. Her hands that were holding on tightly to the redhead's hips were travelling just a little lower, causing Megan to breathe just a little heavier.

Never one to lose control of the situation, Megan kissed Kate fiercely on the lips, causing the blonde to hold onto her even more strongly, since her knees had rapidly given up on her. "So, do I get to make you mine then?" Megan's pleading eyes were staring directly at Kate who was still too overcome with the sensations the redhead brought out in her to really form a coherent response to the pending question.

So Kate just nodded and led Megan to her bedroom.

Megan immediately positioned herself on the bed, looking expectantly at the blonde who was still standing in the doorway. "Come here," the redhead tilted her head aside a little whilst licking her lips. Kate walked over to where Megan was sitting and came to a halt in front of her. Megan looked up at the blonde, lifting her eyes seductively while her hands made way for Kate's hips, trying to pull the blonde closer.

Standing decisively in between Megan's legs, Kate lowered her body just enough 'till she was able to cup her cheek, eyeing the lips that were so hungry for her kisses. She let her finger trail down to Megan's bottom lip and caressed the contours of her mouth before kissing the redhead with all the love she had inside her.

Megan's arms enclosed around the blonde's waist, affectionately lifting Kate on top of her, lowering herself onto the bed. Kate let her hands travel down Megan's side, fiddling with the lower side of the dress in order to access the soft skin of her thighs. Their lips never losing touch, Kate's heart jumped a little every time her chest came into contact with Megan's heaving frame.

Eventually, Kate broke the kiss to replace the lingering fingers on Megan's thighs with her plump lips, eager to caress every part of the redhead by ways of planting soft kisses on every little freckle she encountered. While her hand was searching for Megan's, she could hear the redhead gasp for air with every tender mark she was leaving on her.

One hand intertwined with Kate, Megan let the other rest on Kate's back, as she was trying to tug the blonde closer, to feel her every move. "Oh!" Megan couldn't help but moan when Kate's lips rested on a particularly sensitive spot.

It was almost as if the sweet sounds from her lover made Kate come back from her high. She planted another kiss on Megan's thighs before pushing herself up, nuzzling her body next to Megan's, her head comfortably resting in the crook of the redhead's neck. "Hey," Megan whispered lovingly, her hand playing with the blonde locks that had fallen over Kate's beautiful features, "are you okay?"

"I almost lost you," Kate's voice trembled, "I almost lost you before I could tell you I love you", a pair of dark blue eyes was staring at Megan intensely. "I know," Megan softly spoke as she wrapped the blonde closer into her arms. "All I could think of was how I would never see the look on your face when I told you how much you mean to me.. I thought I was going to die alone, that I had missed my chance of happiness." Warm tears were dripping down Kate's cheeks as she let her heart do the talking.

"I wouldn't have wanted to miss it for the world," Megan mused, "knowing what it is like to be loved by you." She reached for Kate's face. "I love you so much, Kate Murphy!" The blonde shakily smiled against her lover's hand, "I love you too, Megan!" Kate swiftly wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at Megan with a sheepish look on her face. "I'm a total crybaby, aren't I?"

"Well, you're my baby, so you're allowed to cry when you're with me," Megan soothed the blonde, "..as long as you'll let me make it all better," she added with a sweet grin. Kate smiled before leaning in for another kiss. "Soon, I promise, but for now.. can we just cuddle?"

Noticing that the vulnerability still hadn't left Kate's eyes, Megan instantly agreed, affectionately positioning herself on top of the blonde, kissing her way onto her nose. "Let's get ready for bed, okay?" Kate nodded in response.

Sweetly tucked in underneath the covers, Kate and Megan lay on their sides, staring each other lovingly in the eyes. Megan wrapped one arm around Kate, reassuring her girlfriend that they were going to make it last. "Forever?" Kate softheartedly asked. "Forever," Megan answered firmly. Knowing she had finally found her way into happiness, Kate closed her eyes, snuggling tightly into the woman beside her. _Forever_. 

**THE END.**


End file.
